


苹果

by lemonlemonglass



Category: Trigun
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, M/M, Religious Discussion, Soliloquy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlemonglass/pseuds/lemonlemonglass
Summary: Wolfwood的独白
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Kudos: 2





	苹果

**Author's Note:**

> 1、重度OOC！！毫无考据！！2、塞私货！3、烂文笔错别字，作者毫无常识！！4、结尾来源当然是《麦田里的守望者》

我手中有一袋苹果，我想，回到孤儿院前，我得把它们吃完。你要问为什么……这是当然的吧？你见过有人打架的时候还拎着一袋苹果的么？

苹果很新鲜，带着刚从树上摘下来的青绿枝叶，色泽鲜红欲滴。它是一个老妇人送给我的酬劳。说来也巧，当时我途经某镇郊外的一座庄园，正想向主人家讨口水喝。见到我，她立刻将我迎接进门，为我的水壶灌满清水，并问我能不能为她的老伴做临终祷告。她解释说，这是因为附近镇上的居民大都逃难去了，本地牧师也在其中。在我的旅途中，这种事倒是屡见不鲜。我依言替她的丈夫做了祷告，她很是感激，送了我一个装满咖啡的便携水壶、两个三明治和一袋园子里新采的苹果。当日清早，她辞退了所有长工，让他们赶紧逃去安全之处，这些苹果是他们摘下的最后一筐，原本应被送到镇上各个餐馆或店铺的，但现在就没这个必要了。我问她为什么不逃，她没说什么，只是说年岁已高，不想大费周章地搬迁。我又问，如今她只有一个人，等丈夫病逝后，她该怎么处理，但她让我无需担心，因为镇上的殡仪馆还在照常工作。

你看，这是不是感觉很奇妙？在教会已经离开的时候，殡葬却还在如期进行。就好像末日已在头顶盘旋，而我正走向我的各各他，但我仍不得找地方讨口水喝、不得不为人做祷告那样。不过，我说不准这是不是大部分城镇当前的状态，对我们这个孤寂、荒凉的星球来说，也许废弃和迁徙才是过于日复一日地发生着的事件，我们扔掉一个Plant，再奔向下一个，像无头的羊群。也许，这就是我们人类的天性：健忘而又贪得无厌，又胆小，又蛮横，斤斤计较，自高自大，等到死到临头、逃无可逃的时候，就开始互相指责和倾轧，又求神拜佛，想抓住一切可以抓的稻草……

咳，说远了，还是把话题扯回来。再说，关于我们人类本来的样子，你也是知道的，比谁都更一清二楚。说老实话，秉着如此的本性，却能在这样贫瘠的土地上生存，甚至能建立起有头有尾的组织和分散的统治，我想，任谁也不能不认为是奇迹的显灵。而我能在这里同你说话，也算是因此得福吧。 

说什么呢？首先来谈谈我自己。我算起来是个为教会工作的神职人员，明面上是牧师，私底下是个不大不小的杀手（也许其实是挺大的），专门为Plant秘密崇拜社团干些见不得光的勾当。所以？我当然杀过人，对你，这是没什么不好承认的，因为我所做的事，你都知道，都看在眼里。最近我又多了一重身份：背叛者，理由是我不愿为了一个疯子献祭生命。我这么说，不是想为自己辩解什么，我的的确确故意背叛了训练、改造和教我杀人的组织——不，不对，我想你熟知已久了，所以我必须即刻更正并指出，当我这么说的时候，它确实是在辩解，只不过不是针对我的实际行为。我与米迦勒之眼的恩义纠葛是一件还挺容易理清的事，严格说来，倘若事情仅止于这一层面，那我要花费的精力可真是少多了。诚然，我有强烈的生存欲，而且我一度曾认为，为了活下去，我可以做出任何事；我之不愿失去生命是决对真诚可信的。我无疑还有想保护的人，我在任何情况下也决不愿他们受到伤害，这是当真发自肺腑、也曾向你立过重誓的。但我后来开始意识到，这些说辞很可能在某种意义上是逃避的借口，这样一来，我就能心安理得地把一切归结为我的胆怯或贪生的本能，或者说是生存法则的铁律，这并不意味着我的愿望和自白是假的、不真实的，相反，正因它是如此真实可感，所以我才能逃进去，因为一直以来我就是如此存活下来的。

对我而言，存在的可能是一种双重的背叛，在第一重可能无关紧要，但第二重却是心尖上绕不过去的疙瘩。不过，Knives实实在在是个疯子，一个不折不扣的战争狂人、独裁领袖、毁灭者，简直不像栗子头的同胞兄弟。虽说正因如此，他反而看起来比栗子头更好理解。我得说，栗子头可能是我接触过的人里最难懂的——不是我自吹自擂，托你的福，在为你工作的过程中，我也算接触过各种类型的人——我真搞不懂他。这就是说，也并非彻底、完全地不懂，而是模模糊糊、似懂非懂，不是看不出他在干什么，而是经常不理解为什么要这样干，或者这么做背后的意义。就拿杀人这事来讲吧，我俩也没少为此吵架，虽则结果总是不了了之。想来，它是很难有结果的。人为什么不能杀人呢？即使在你被逼上绝路、被人用刀枪剑戟对着喉咙的时候，你依旧不可杀人；或者是，你知道面前站着的就是不义和诸恶的根源，是一切罪行的元凶，杀了他，可能有上百万人得救，但仍然不可杀人；可是，虽说如此，将他扭送法庭，接受我们的公正的律法的审判，却又似乎又可行，即便罪犯因此上了绞刑架，也不必遭受杀人有罪的谴责，这就仿佛是说，一种必要的恶而宽赦了其余诸恶，作为绝对的暴力而保证了内在的和平。我当然知道在很长一段时间中，这一点在人类社会中都是没有疑问的，不，应该说，是不可成其为疑问的。就最低保障来说，法律规定我们不可杀人，从最根本的层面来说，它归根结底是一道命令，一道不可被质询和试探的诫命。那么，照此说来，比起对此疑问的回答，更迫切的或许在于，它如何成为了一个疑问咯？因为它本来不该成为问题。可是在我们这个星球，杀人是如此猖獗和常见，这之中既有纯粹出于暴虐的欲望的恶行，也有因此而生的反抗和义愤的杀人。莫非二者竟是同等的不正义？但不是你的经上也说着“以命偿命，以眼还眼，以牙还牙”，而你也曾说“我来并不是叫地上太平，乃是叫地上动刀兵”？我以为，此中关窍，是唯有你有权柄可做出论断、而凡人只当缄默的，因为人间的律法也无非是你的公义的照拂，既然如此，又是唯有谁能坚持不杀呢？

不过，我得承认，我最初是带着任务接近栗子头的，并且真心实意地希望他们兄弟俩自相残杀，在这层意义上说我是“背叛者”，似乎并非不妥当。万幸的是，由于这种或那种的巧合，这一切终于并没有发生，或者说，尽管实质似乎没什么不同，他俩仍要毁天灭地地打一架，但总归在形式上出现了差异，而这，也许正是根本的不同。不知不觉中，我好像和他走到了一条道上，我也早在内心深处把他当成了同伴——这么直白地说出来，真是怪不好意思，幸而是对你说，并没有人听见，虽说听见也并不会怎么样吧——我不知道该怎么描述我的这一种心情的转变。我时常会思考，栗子头对于他们Plant来说，究竟算不算某种意义上的背叛者。毕竟，就算他看起来与人无异，会跑会跳，但Plant总归才是他的族群。他老哥对此就想得很透彻，因此一心只管报复人类，给兄弟姐妹谋生存和利益——说真的，你简直不知道他到底从哪些地方找来那么多自我毁灭欲强烈的强力怪物，还是说，这是我们这个星球的特产？因为贫乏，所以盛产精力旺盛而又无所事事、热衷摧毁发泄的破坏分子（而我本人可能勉强忝列其中）？——所以说，我搞不懂栗子头，尤其是和他哥对比起来。因为显而易见，这么一来，他就等于把自己流放在两个族群之间了，虽说这反倒成了某种沟通吧，但是……既非我们，也非他们，总是我们中的他们，或者他们中的我们，总是一种夹缝中的漂流和放逐，或者反复不停的摆荡和犹豫，我多少能对此感同身受，它因此是我迷惑的所在。说到底，我仍有一个回去的地方，尽管物是人非，纵使我回去，我也必须改头换面地躲在暗中，但我在心底知道，每当路过时也都会清楚地意识到，我是可以回去的，只是我仍有不能的理由。

但话又说回来，距离大坠落后一百多年的今天，这个星球上的居民可以说几乎都是没了故乡的孤儿吧？我们和地球的脐带早已切断，就算这时来了地球的飞船，若非作为援救，可能也不过是一群和我们同属一个物种的陌生人，当然啦，我指的是心理和情感上的隔阂，而不是人道主义或者诸如此类的方面。不知道老一辈人是什么看法，我自己是没什么想法，对我来说，那只是个存在于宇宙深处的遥远的蓝色星球，提到它时，最多只能激起一点异样和追想的情感，虽说我的存在终究是被它贯穿着的吧，但我毕竟没见过它，也不曾在那里生活过，从生下来起，我面对的就是荒漠、沙砾和尘土，就是栗子头也没去过。其实，最早一批移民都是带着什么样的心情上飞船的呢？我是说，作为地球政府整体的号召来说，这挺好理解的，但就个体的人来说，是什么驱使他们背井离乡？他们对新的家园又抱有什么希望呢？有些人可能是犯了事，或者有别的缘故，回不去了，但也有一些人，似乎没什么非走不可的理由，硬要说的话，可能就是难以忍受，由于这种或那种的难以忍受，甚至甘冒孤独和失去生命的风险。我并非不能理解……我好奇的是，他们对无人之地的现状满意与否，毕竟看起来在那里曾发生的事，在这里也仍旧上演，还是说，即便如此，它仍闪烁着某种地球无法企及的崭新的神魂？即便它粗犷、野蛮、残酷、匮乏……也许正因如此，才能重返新生？……

还是说回栗子头吧。最开始，我是真讨厌他。我尤其讨厌他的笑容，就是那个眯起眼、好像茫然无辜、不知所措，却又好像了然于胸的笑容，明明很在意，但又看起来漫不经心，心中有事，却又表现得丝毫不放在心上。我实在不知道如何同你描述他的笑在我心中的感觉，那下垂的无可奈何的哀怜的眼睛和与之不相匹配的嘴角的微笑，令我时常很想说（我也真这么说了），别笑了，栗子头，看着太别扭了。最主要的是，我知道这是因为它有时让我感到羞愧，虽说我不知它从何而来（并不是不知道理由，但有的时候，拥有理由并不意味着你能解释情绪的一切，也许人就是这么神奇的生物），而我因为觉察到这一点，觉察到是因自己微妙的情绪而为那笑容染上了令人嫌恶的主观色彩，便不由更羞愧，因而就更讨厌他的笑容。当然，他不讨我喜欢的地方还不止于此，他还有很多坏习惯，比方说，他在室内锻炼完毕后经常不记得开窗，因此房间里总是弥漫着一股汗臭味；他还喜欢乱用我的剃须膏，因为他丢三落四，虽然我也用过他的吧，而且我并不是很介意……但他不会骑摩托车，还喜欢吃齁死人的甜甜圈——抱歉，我用了脏字——喝了酒会醉醺醺地挂在你身上，反正，总体上是个白痴，让你经常好奇他这一百多岁的年纪究竟活到了哪些地方。

唉，既然是对你说话，还是把事情交代得彻头彻尾一些。不错，我和栗子头搞上了，要说它是怎么发生的，我可说不清楚。这倒不是说我想表达忏悔或是别的什么，而且关于这事的辩论之词，我想，你也听得多了。总之，它像是很理所当然地发生的，同喝水吃饭一样。不过我们俩中可能有一个人起的头，也许是我，我不该和他谈起从前某教团的入会仪式，说男人们会互相亲吻嘴唇，有时是屁股；但也可能是他，说到底，他不该喝那么多酒，也不该醉醺醺地勾着我的脖子胡言乱语，而我呢，很不巧，也喝了很多酒，他问我是怎么亲的，我就说是这样亲的，但他还是在问我到底怎么亲的，我同他解释，不知道他听进去几成，因为他看起来仍然不明所以，懵里懵懂，但是又一直笑容可掬，仿佛是听懂了。不知怎的，我很烦躁，而且口干舌燥，心头打鼓，面热耳赤——就这点来说，他也好不到哪去，可能因为我们喝了很多甜酒、葡萄酒、啤酒和各种叫不出名字的混合饮料，所以血液循环加速，心跳速率也变得很快，总之，因为喝了太多酒，他托着腮，歪着脑袋，脸蛋变得红扑扑，眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛。我决定现身实践地示范给他看，所以我抓住他领子亲上去，亲了好一会儿，他首先很惊讶，但又好似意料之中，他也抓着我的领子亲回来。说也奇怪，我对此举竟也不怎么惊讶，我只觉得它就是应当如此。不过，当然，这在当时，还是很尴尬的，就是说，很尴尬地对视着，又即刻移开视线，但又忍不住偷偷打量对方的脸，发现他在看我，就开始装模做样，拿腔拿调地咳嗽起来。反正就是一通阴差阳错、鬼使神差。我说，栗子头你行不行啊，你都一百多岁了；他满面通红地反驳说，你就说得厉害，我看你也不是很行嘛。我认为这很伤自尊，尤其在那种情境下，又是深夜，又是酒精上头，还有心头一点奇异的骚动——男人的自尊心作祟或者别的什么——它就那么发生了。我们在一个角落脱了裤子搞起来，热烘烘地抱在一起乱亲，亲得脸上一片湿漉漉的口水……

好吧，我想我该打住这些下流的回忆，但我并不是有意的。搞在一起后有个不多不少的好处——虽无用处，却也不失为一种乐趣：你可以观察到一些发现已久的细节，虽说它们早已通过知识的形式进入你的脑子，但因为今时此地的不同，通过某种奇迹般的唤醒，就会重新浮现出来，而且似乎获得了往日不具有的灵韵。比方说，我发现他睡觉的时候经常会张大嘴巴，有时候还会流点口水，在我还在孤儿院的时候，这种睡相是很常见的，因为孩子们就会自然而然地张大嘴巴——但这仅限于睡熟的时候，因为他也会做噩梦，在半夜里惊醒，我通常假装熟睡，彼此背对着，假装无事发生。有时则是因为旧伤发作，不得不哼哼两声。我也有这种时候，一到阴天，就像有一根长针钻进骨头的关节里，要命的是，疼痛像是无形的影子，只一味在骨髓中蔓延而找不到源头。他身上有很多伤，你可以根据疤痕颜色的深浅判断受伤的时间，新愈合的伤口周围的肌肤呈现出娇嫩的淡粉色，有些久远的则变得暗了，有些是结痂的凝结的深红色，还有些针线缝合的丑陋痕迹，爬满腰腹和腿脚。一般来说，亲吻和抚摸的时候就得经常避开许多地方，尤其是刚打完架、还带着满身臭汗、血、泥土和硝烟味的时候，但这时候搞起来往往就莫名令人感到刺激和兴奋。还比如说，我发现他那头倒竖的毛刺头型其实全是发胶的功劳，洗过头之后，就只有一脑袋软塌塌的金发。不知为何，此刻，当我在一边骑着车、一边同你交谈的时候（我单方面的），我越来越接近孤儿院的时候，这些无关紧要的细节就越发变得清晰，简直好像有了实体一般，只要我伸手就能碰到那张大的嘴或者肌肤上的结痂，就好像是它越无关紧要，就越是要侵扰你的脑子，让你无法再考虑别的事，照理，我该多想想我的敌人，我的作战策略，而不是他怎么张大着嘴睡觉。照此来看，也许我确实当同你忏悔，我毕竟总算是个神职工作者，但并不太遵守清规戒律，而且在生死关头，我仍满脑子污秽，就是在跟你说话的这当儿，脑中也并没有首先寻找你。我倒也无意为自己辩护说，我总不如别的罪人那样玷污你的圣殿（但我还是这么说了，所以你也可以把它当作我的辩护），我的罪在别的方面，但你总会包容罪人的，不是吗？用你一贯的沉默、不动声色和拒不现身包容着一切有罪的人，就像你也曾对法利赛人说：“你们之中谁是没有罪的，谁就可以先拿石头打她。”

可是，其实，我也曾经寻找过你。在那些实验室的灯照下、那刺眼的白炽光中寻找着你，在那些长针钻入骨头关节而喀拉作响的时候寻找着你，在训练室狭窄的小窗前，想象着天边那一轮冷月背后是不是隐藏着你的面容，或者等待着，像你的那些流传着的神异故事那样，等待有一天，发现你出现在我的床头，而我的心中响起你的声音，你对我说：“去吧，做我要你为我做的事。”但你没有声音，你沉默不语，在我寻找你的时候，你从不现身，我的疑问，你也始终不回答。既然如此，我又为何要寻找你呢？我听说，在地球上，你的道不流行已经很久了，至于我们这里……我只能说，你的教会似乎还立着，就像我偶尔也能遇见那些像我表面上做的那样、行走在这个星球上、为随处可见的死亡悼念的同侪，还有那许多临死前呼唤你的人，但我说不好你的道仍在四方施行。对我们来说，你就像个赌注，由于找不到你的藏身之所，只能打赌你必然在哪里隐藏着。但我的问题在于，我无法成为这样献身和笃信的赌徒，因为这样，我就无法信，无法瞩目奇迹。我甚至说不好我是否仍信你，我愤怒，我满心怀疑，一肚子质问：那牵扯着我的裤脚、令我无法迈开回去的步伐的，究竟是不是你的手？为什么我羞愧难当？如果我不曾做错事，为何我只敢驻足而停滞不前？自然，我知道这其中也涉及到许多利害关系：贸然回去会让他们遭遇危险，会引人报复（嗯……虽说现在倒是不需要考虑这点了），等等；面对小孩子，也自有一套文明社会的底线说辞：什么应当保护幼童的心灵，不可在他们面前流血和触发暴力，为使他们健康成长，之类的。我不是想说这是假的，或者表示我对它嗤之以鼻，可是，逃进修辞的壁垒，不足以让我无视在我心上留下的痛苦，就好像一旦指出我是为着他人的利益，也确实能使人得到保护，我就可以回避我的羞惭、负疚和有罪，以及我为此感到有罪和痛苦的事实，就可以继续对你掩面。

对你，我应当诚实，我向你坦白，这一切令我无法忍受，它无非就是一种无法忍受。于是，最终，还是不得不回到这里：归根结底，它成为了一个问题，这可能就是我们这个星球最大的问题。将你的纸面的诫命贯彻到底的人，在我们的社会看来竟仿佛是个疯子或异类，而这，无非是因为不愿在杀一人或杀两人中选择，不愿选择不义与更大的不义，这就似乎对我们具有巨大的破坏力。我想你也知道那些因你之名而流传的故事：有一个人，过着妻儿双全的富足生活，有一天，他突然抛弃一切，决定启程去远方，帮助他人，或传扬你的道。就好像无法忍受，不是为着别的，单纯是一种无法忍受，就必须做点什么。但是，你若问他为什么，在某种最真实的情况下，得到的必然是沉默、空白和某种忧伤而哀怜的无可奈何的眼神。我应当说，正是这样愚蠢、固执而不知变通的姿态，这样盲目和没有目的的坚持到底，这样的瞠目结舌和无法自辩的空白，最终才彻底把问题原原本本地暴露出来，以至于它成为了一个让人猛然惊觉其存在的质问：最终我们会发现，只有你可以不杀人，只有你能救所有人，不做选择的自由最终有其尽头，因为不选择，就无法行动，到了那个时刻，我们该怎么办呢？我们又该选择什么呢？

假如我有罪，那么首先是因为我不诚实，我乐意认罪和忏悔，可是，如果我自认早就抛弃你了，我又该向谁认罪呢？

我想，这回我可能真的要死了。老实说，我的武器总让我觉得讽刺，一把巨型十字架的枪，而现在，我也要背着我的十字架前往各各他了。我对这事倒是早有准备，我总觉得我是无法平静地死去的，必然死在某场风波或打架中，而且因为身体改造，我的代谢也比常人快许多，因此，我也不甚恐慌，只是稍微有些可惜。当然啦，任谁也不想死嘛，何况我还有那么多烦恼没得到解决，就要带着它们入土，我还是有些想把一切看到最后的。我只想说，希望你能让我比较体面地去死，就是说，不让孩子们看到，让我能骑车进入沙漠深处，然后靠在它的车身上，抽根烟，看着太阳怎么变得更大、更亮，好似有一片白光降临在世界上。

最好，没人能找到我的尸体，就让风沙掩盖我，直到它慢慢变成白骨，被人忘记，让他们只需要记得消失的Nicholas。但是栗子头肯定会记得我，这我可以打包票，因为他能记住他接触、认识过的所有人，他把这当成义务，虽然这会儿他可能还不知道我去了哪（请你千万别让他发现吧），而他老哥弄出来的一摊子烂事也够让他焦头烂额了，但我还有些稍许的贪婪之心，想着我在他记忆中的人里，位置会不会稍微特殊些，等他解决了麻烦之后，也许会慢慢察觉我的消失，会到处打听我的下落，要是被他找到了，那就劳烦你捎个话，让他带着酒来我的墓碑前吧。

……嗯？我为什么如此相信栗子头？这我就不懂了。但我已经一头栽进来了，我信了，因而这场赌博再也无法退出。人们不是常说，不是因为奇迹才信仰，而是先有信仰，才能有奇迹么？

要是，万一，我是说那种万分之一的可能（你不可否认这有时候是可能发生的），我没死成，成功带回了Livio，而且功成身退，也不必暴露身份，悄悄地离开孤儿院，那我就去帮栗子头的忙，他应该还是需要帮手的。再万一，我们俩都活了下来，他老哥的事也整清楚了，那么，我想，我们可以回到孤儿院，还可以在附近住上几天。我们就远远地看着，不打扰婶神和孩子们，如果有流氓大人骚扰，就把他们赶跑，但小孩子的事得靠他们自己去处理。之后，我们可以去旅行，我还有很长的时间思考我同你说的事，思考你的存在……他会答应么？我想，他当然会的。


End file.
